Madelyn Mads "Madeline" Cassidy Elizabeth
Madelyn Mads "Madeline" Cassidy Elizabeth (Born April 9, 2015) is the First child Of Sbriner4. The Aunt of Maisie Chantal Elizabeth and Millie "Miley" Chantalle Elizabeth.The Half Sister Of Maddison "Madison" Lee Elizabeth, Melanie Theresa Elizabeth And Mackenzie "Mckenzie" Aubree Elizabeth. The Oldest Sister Of May Belle Juliette Elizabeth, Mckenna Alice Elizabeth, Louise Nicki Elizabeth Blakely Alicia Elizabeth, Ellie-Hailey Kaitlynn Elizabeth, Gabriella-Malie Arianna Elizabeth, Allison "Ally" Rose Elizabeth, Claire Angelina Elizabeth, Bailey "Bailee" Julianna Elizabeth, Bridget Denise Elizabeth, Bella Daniella Elizabeth, Brooklyn Katherine Elizabeth, Brianna Kathy Elizabeth, Camila Skylar Elizabeth And Jeannette Adrianna Elizabeth. Appearance Of Sarah Briner12 Because of Maddison's Bedtime tantrums, Madeline didn't get a lot of attention from Sarah. She also had a hard time getting Out Of Bed in morning. Because Of Her Very Bad Tummyache and Sarah would have to Take Her To Emergency Room At Hospital. Like her Mother Sarah, She was so well-behaved that she was seldom seen in this episode. She described her Half Sister as a "Scaredy Cat" Personality Madeline is the Oldest Elizabeth Sister She is Four when she is first seen in Changes For Sarah. She is said to have a high, fluty voice. Madeline has a beloved doll named Kaitlynn and greatly loves stories, especially fairy tales. Unlike Maddison, she Can Gets Scared easily adjusting to Her new Family-life; this is most likely due to Her age. However, she Can Going To miss her Mother Sarah and After She Is Going Out With Her Friend From Her Cheer Practice. She Can have a Biological Parents after being adopted. Madeline gets along moderately with her family, though she is often Exhausted due to Maddison's bedtime tantrums, and her relationships with both Siblings (mostly her Sister) become strained because of this. Madeline can sometimes be very Friendly, Smallest And bravest. and does not like to visit Sarah's Aunt Jana very often, but prefers to stay home in her Sarah's Apartment. Madeline is known to be So Quiet, and she loves Kids & Family shows, such as Madeline (1998 Flim). Madeline also plays Soccer, and seems to settle in quickly to life in a different part of the city, making friends very Easily. She also shows interest in Girls, and she Keeping Eye Out On Maddison as soon as she gets To Watch Her, and is often pestering her Sister to let her go To Meet A Friend, Go Shopping, or Going Back To School. Sarah Have To Pick her Up From School. Because Of Her Very Bad Tummyache, and rarely Taking Her To Hospital, especially in Emergency room. Madeline and Maisie seem to get along fairly well, though there is a big age difference, so neither of them hang out together much, and if they do, it is mostly Madeline watching Maddison. Books Changes For Sarah According to Sarah's letter to Brittany Lescher, Madeline was the only one who did get the Appendicitis (while in Amherst Ohio). After the death of Her Half Sister Mary-Grace Passed Away, the Elizabeth sisters are sent to live with Her Mother Sarah in Amherst Ohio. Two weeks later, the sisters are put in an Apartment called Elizabeth House. Blakely and Louise are separated from Madeline and put in the youngest girls' dormitory. Then, Brittany helps the Elizabeth sisters Not To escape to prevent their separation (Sarah might be put on the Elizabeth Second Floor Apartment). Madeline calls Sarah and Stevie "the So Well-Behaved lady and Very Nice gentleman in Amherst Ohio." In The Film Maisie, Madeline, and Millie are first seen heading into the Elizabeth home. They are all there to help with the housework. Later when Her Half Sister Passed Away, she and Millie are sent to the Elizabeth Apartment and separated from Maddison. In the movie, Madeline is a selective mute who has refused to Talk to anyone since her Half Sister Passed Away, likely out of emotional Conversation. Even when she must go and get Sarah to attend to a Not Feeling Well Madeline, she only uses gestures. At the end of the movie, Maisie speaks for the first time after Sarah asks if she and her sisters want to be Birth, to which she says enthusiastically "Madeline says yes, Sarah!" Madeline was played by Madelyn Mads "Madeline" Adrianna Elizabeth.